


Money

by meapuniverse



Series: Junk Food [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Gen, In which pennywise tries to do something nice but sucks at it, Modern Era, Money, No Porn, No Romance, Popcorn, Slow Build, Violence, We have finally reached a neutral point on their relationship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meapuniverse/pseuds/meapuniverse
Summary: The clown is an Asshole even when he tries to do something goodReader finally gets rid of the burden they were carrying, well, almost.it was a horrible day, but it might be the start of a new friendship...perhaps





	Money

**Author's Note:**

> omg i loved writing this one!  
> i hope you like it too!  
> I have finally reached the perfect point to start developing their friendship, i'm so happy!
> 
> English is not my first language, any errors please let me know!

His hand was cold against your skin, you wondered how that could be if he was wearing gloves.

He was practically dragging you, his steps too big to keep up.

 

He was taking you to the river, you breath quickened. Oh god was he going to drown you?!

 

The water was cold, of course he didn’t seem to mind, you tried to stop for a second and get used to it, but he pulled your arm “Come on! Get going!” He was still smiling, but his eyes were turning blue the more you two moved through the waters.

 

You were dragged by him for like ten minutes, your arm hurt and you were trembling like mad, if it was from the cold or the fear you didn’t know.

 

He seemed too fucking giddy, almost skipping through the river, how the fuck did he do that? He moved too fast in the water, almost as if there was none. Either he was hella strong or he just ignored the laws of physics, maybe both.

The only thing holding you up at that point was fear and adrenalin.

 

You got to a part of the river with a lot of rocks, it was dark and the moon not full enough to give out any helpful light.

And still, he walked as if there was nothing in his way, that didn’t mean there was nothing in yours though

 

You tripped several times and he seemed annoyed about this (bitch the fuck did he wanted you to do? You could barely see anything)

 

“Ah home sweet home!” he said, his eyes a shiny blue and a wide smile on his face.

 

You didn’t understand, you tried to look for a hut or something, you shouldn’t have been so surprised when you noticed the sewer entrance ahead of you.

But you were, and in your surprise you lost concentration and fell into the river.

 

The cold water made you gasp, and still his hand hadn’t left your arm, you were sure that would leave a tremendous bruise.

 

You thought you falling would be the last straw for him, maybe he would take advantage and drown you on the spot ‘great, you did half the work of getting yourself killed, good job asshole’ you thought.

 

But instead, he finally let you go and with both arms he lifted you from the water, hands under your armpits

 

“Clumsy clumsy human” he chuckled.

 

‘Let me down let me down LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN’ you kept begging in your head.

 

Instead he put you under his armpit like a sack of potatoes and kept walking to the sewer entrance.

You panicked and started to struggle, kicking in every direction, hoping he might let you go if you made enough ruckus.

And yet, he only tightened his grip on you.

 

‘Well, I had an extra month of life, now he is taking me to his lair to kill and eat me! At least this way I won’t have to worry about being on time to feed him or about blood on my clothes, oh shit my clothes are going to get bloody when he kills me! How annoying’ you thought, resigned to your fate, trying to at least finish your life with your famous fucked up sense of humor.

 

If you were honest with yourself, you knew a big part of you wanted to cry and beg him not to kill you, telling him you would leave college to work full time and feed him everything he could ever want.

 

You had arrived to the sewer entrance, ugh how lame, you were going to die in a sewer.

 

Instead of going inside, he set you down right outside of it, you thought for a second about making a run for it, but you knew perfectly well he would catch you before you could even blink

 

So there you stood, trembling in fear, wet from head to toe and crying (at least you hoped he wouldn’t notice the tears, you were already wet).

 

He was excited, little bells sounding with his movements.

 

“Wait right here!~, don’t even think about running or I’ll have to break those little legs of yours~” he said in a mocking singsong voice, drooling all the way.

And he went inside the sewer system.

 

Why the fuck had he brought you here? Was he going to wait until you got your shit together and ran, only to catch you? You didn’t doubt that was a possibility, he was so fucking dramatic.

 

He said he would show you something, right? Oh god what could he show you?! HIS TEAPOT COLLECTION?! It was surely going to be a fucking human head, or a collar made of ears or something equally horrible.

 

You stood there, the threat of breaking your legs enough to take away any kind of intention of running.

 

You looked up at the stars, they were fucking beautiful, in some fucked up way you thought it was a nice place to die (it could be worse at least) at least you got to see the stars one last time.

 

The sound of his bells brought you back to reality, he was skipping on his way out of the sewer, both hands behind his back.

 

Once out, he stood in front of you, rocking up and down on the balls of his feet and giggling like a madman.

 

“You have to close your eyes and extend your hands if you want your present!” he said

‘BITCH I WANT NO PRESENT FROM YOU’ you yelled in your mind.

 

You didn’t react so with one hand, he put your hands in front of you “Now close your eyes!”

 

With Blood pounding in your ears and tears running down your face, you closed your eyes. No use on delaying the inevitable.

 

He dumped something in your hands, you had to fight your instincts telling you to drop it.

You tried to feel with your fingers, concentrating really hard to find out what could it be, it didn’t feel as if it was either hairy or meaty but it was heavy.

 

He let out a laugh, “open your eyes you silly!”

 

You readied yourself, holding your breath in, and opened your eyes slowly.

 

You expected to see a clothed arm or a torso or some fucked up shit, but instead

It was a backpack.

The little light the moon gave let you see it was just a backpack

_A blue backpack with stars on it_

This…

This was little Andrew’s backpack!!!

 

You let out a gasp and dropped the thing, the clown caught it before it made contact with the water.

 

“Tut tut, you don’t drop gifts that are given to you” he said snickering mockingly “Here, why don’t you open it? I’m sure you will like what is inside”.

 

He put the backpack back in your hands with a smirk on his face, blue eyes replaced with his usual yellow ones.

 

You couldn’t do it

 

You wouldn’t do it

 

You stood there, backpack held tightly in your hands, you couldn’t stop watching it through your tears, you hadn’t stopped trembling.

 

You knew the clown has having too much fun toying with you, you could practically feel him feeding off your fear.

 

You knew, that whatever was in that backpack was bad. Really bad.

 

Suddenly you felt his presence behind you, too fucking close for comfort.

 

You saw his arms extending at both sides of your head, ‘has he always been this tall?!’

 

“Let me help you” he said.

 

He put his cold gloved hands around yours, your fingers had stopped working because of the fear, and it seemed as if he could control them now.

 

He guided you hand to the zipper and started to open it.

You couldn’t bear to see what was inside, it was surely going to be a really fucked up thing. Maybe it was going to be Andrew’s head, or the hands or the whole fucking body chopped up in pieces!

 

You closed your eyes tightly and with the last of your force tried to break free, but it was useless, he was like a rock behind you.

You felt the zipper reach the end, the bag was completely open now.

 

He took a big sniff out of your neck “Look” he said into your ear.

 

No

Please No

I can’t

I CAN’T

PLEASE

 

“LOOK!” he yelled in your ear

 

You let out a sob at the loudness of his voice and opened your eyes. There was no going back now.

Slowly, so slowly you looked inside the backpack

What was inside made your legs give out, you fell into your knees, rocks hurting your legs.

The backpack…

The fucking backpack…

Was full oF _MONEY_?!

 

Once your brain caught up with the situation all tension left your body, the dramatic change of events winded you, black spots dancing in your vision.

 

THERE WAS NO DEAD BODY! ONLY A BACKPACK FULL OF FUCKING MONEY!?

 

You had no more control over your body. The las thing you saw before fainting was the clown holding his stomach and laughing at you.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up to the light of the lamp and the clown laughing loudly at you.

 

He had taken you back to the meeting place.

 

You saw the stars and wondered in it all had been an illusion made by the fucking asshole who wouldn’t stop laughing.

But no, the dammed backpack was resting on your stomach and you still were wet.

 

You slowly got up, your body too tired to stand properly, how the hell were you going to get back home you didn’t know.

And the fucking asshole was still laughing his ass off!?  


“YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! I hadn’t had such a good time in decades! And such tasty fear too!” he kept rolling on the ground, holding his stomach.

 

YOU WERE GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD!

Rage filled your body and without thinking too much about it you grabbed the knife you had brought, you were going to cut this fucking bitch to pieces!!  


When you grabbed the knife he reacted, before you could do any damage he had pounced on you, he held your hand above your head and took the knife to throw it in the river.

 

“After such generous gift you try to attack me? What an ungrateful human you are” he growled, eyes yellow and teeth bared.

 

“Why the fuck are you giving me a bag full of money?!” you asked him

 

He sneered “Because you stank”

 

What?

 

That answer left you so stunned you actually stopped struggling against him.

You tried to ask him what that meant but all that came out of your mouth was a puzzled “what?”

 

Sensing you were no longer a threat, He let you go and went to sit once more to his place, grabbing what little popcorns he had left.

 

“You stank too much last time” he said before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth, his eyes were back to green

 

That didn’t answer your question.

 

“I don’t know what that means…” you said, sitting in the place he had left you.

 

“You were worried, and when you worry you stink, it smells like rotting and If I have to tolerate your company then I don’t want you to smell like that, it’s disgusting” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet.

 

You tried to remember last time, yes it was true you were worried, you were worried about how you had almost no more money left

How had he known it was about money?!

 

“But how did you know I was worried about money?” you asked him, no use beating around the bush.

 

He grabbed the coke and opened with a claw as usual, he drank it in a gulp and said “I followed you back to your home, you stopped your car by the side of the road and started playing with those pieces of paper, Money as you call it, your smell got worse so I supposed that’s what caused your worry”

 

No wonder he knew where you live, fucking stalker!

 

You eyed the backpack a few feet from you, you couldn’t help but wonder…

“Is that Andrew Masterson’s backpack?” you asked in a small voice.

 

He looked at you, his smile growing wider and teeth showing, eyes flicking to yellow “Do you really want to know?” he said mockingly

 

God..no…no nonononONONON

YOU COULDN’T DO THIS ANYMORE.

 

You got up and with what little energy your body could provide you, you ran.

 

You didn’t even ran to your car, you just wanted to get far from him.

 

And of course, he wouldn’t allow that.

 

You hit the ground hard, he was on top of you and you could feel saliva falling on your head.

 

“Where do you think you are going uh?” you couldn’t see him, but you knew, _you felt,_ how his mouth was open and showing rows and rows of teeth.

 

You were too tired, too wet, and too alive for this

 

“Just kill me already!  Can’t be a part of this anymore I can’t stand it!” you said crying.

 

“Aww, but you are so fun to play with! To be honest I thought you would last at least a month” he growled in your ear.

 

“Please just free me from this guilt, I can’t stand it anymore, please!” you begged him, you were soo tired…

 

You felt him do a double take “Guilt?” he asked, genuinely perplexed.

 

He got up for a moment and turned you around to face him, then he sat down on your stomach

“Explain” he said, looking at you truly confused. Was he really going to keep playing with you?! he was going to make you fucking say it?!

 

“I couldn’t save Andrew! A-and I can’t stop you, I haven’t even tried I’m too scared! That makes me your accomplice…if I can’t stop you then…that means i-I’m helping you!” you said for the first time out loud, your confession filled with sadness and tears.

He scrunched his nose, he had told you before sadness wasn’t his favorite.

 

“Humans are ridiculous” you could hear him say under his breath.

 

He got closer to you and grabbed your chin, making you look at him while baring his teeth “If you think you can get away from this then you are more stupid than what I believed” his grip on your chin tightening “You made a deal, and you are not getting away from it anytime soon, you are going to keep feeding me delicious human food and I will let you live your pathetic life in exchange” he got closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours “you will stop with this stupid guilt of yours, it’s too annoying and disgusting! “His yellow eyes got bloodshot, you had never seen him do that before! “And besides, it’s not like you can stop me from feeding” he finished with a smirk, drool dripping on you cheek.

 

Did he really thought that would make feel better?!

You didn’t stop crying, it actually made you cry more.

 

“Urrggg!” he exclaimed and rolled his eyes “Stop it!” he yelled at you while shaking your chin.

 

Nope, still crying!

He let your chin go and stopped for a second, as if considering if he should tell you his next words “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t been able to feed properly, the popcorn hulls hurt when i chew and it takes me days to take them all off from my teeth” he said looking away from you, as if just the tiniest bit embarrassed ‘Can monsters get embarrassed?’ you thought for a second.

 

Holy hell…it did made you feel better…if only a little bit.

 

Sensing this he got up and went back for his popcorn, he couldn’t bear to be near you now.

 

You took a moment to think about what he has said…you never thought an evil killer demonic clown could say something that would make you feel better, if only a little bit.

 

Soooo, he didn’t believe for even a second that you were somehow helping him, that’s good.

 

But he made it clear that he wouldn’t stop killing humans and that you couldn’t stop him, that’s bad.

 

And he said…he wasn’t feeding…properly?

You widened your eyes, breaking into a smile.

If you understood properly, that meant he hadn’t been killing as much as usual! Right?! You giving him popcorn was slowing his feeding!

 

You guessed you could learn to live with that, not being able to stop him from killing but at least slowing his killing streak, you would never be ok with it, but at least most of the guilt was gone.

 

The ‘too tired to function properly’ logic part of your mind told you that maybe if someone else had been given the choice of exchanging popcorn for their life they would have taken it too. You were just only trying to survive.

 

Before you could get up something fell on your stomach, knocking the wind out of you.

 

“Don’t forget your present” the clown said, apparently he was done with the popcorn.

 

Before you could answer him he was gone.

 

You grabbed the backpack from your stomach, hugging it to your chest, a few tears leaving your eyes

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Andrew, maybe if I had made the deal before you would still be here”

 

Now that the clown was gone (or at least not visible) your tiredness caught up with you.

You were wet, emotionally drained and everything hurt like a bitch.

 

You got up from the floor, still hugging the backpack, Ugh how were you supposed to get home in this conditions? You could barely walk!

Slowly, you went to retrieve the lamp and pick up the trash the clown had left around your “picnic”, if you had to continue doing this for who knows how long, then you’ll have to teach him about not leaving trash everywhere.

 

When you finally made it to your car your body was screaming at you for being such a bitch.

You put the backpack in the back seat and got in.

Oh god sitting down felt soooo good!

 

It was only a ten minute drive home, come on! You could do this!

Half way into the trip you had to stop, you were breathing heavily and were starting to get dizzy, you just needed to take a little rest.

You saw the backpack through the rear mirror, after all that happened…had you really saw correctly?

 

You locked the doors and turned the lights on grabbing the backpack from the back seat.

 

You opened the zipper slowly, maybe it had been an illusion and there was something else inside, but no, once the backpack was open, all you could see was money.

 

You didn’t know, or were to tired to realize, that a pair of eyes were watching you.

 

You took a couple bills and inspected them

 

The pair of eyes were gone, whoever was looking at you had somewhere else to be.

 

Where had the clown gotten all this money?

Doing a quick inspection you could notice that there were a lot of old bills inside, most of them were new or looked a lot like the ones used nowadays, but there were some that looked too old to be worth anything these days.

Reaching further into the backpack you could feel that the bottom was full of coins (so that’s why it was so heavy!)

 

Holy shit, this was the money of his victims!

 

“Uuuuuugh!”

 

You covered your face with your hands, you were too fucking tired for another ethical discussion with yourself. You would think about it properly once you got home, took a warm shower and ate something.

You closed the backpack and turned the light off, you started the car again and continued with your trip back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Once you got into your parking spot, you made sure no one was around, you had no way to explain why you had a dead kid’s backpack.

 

Once the coast was clear you quickly made your way into your apartment.

 

If you had less willpower you swear you would have just slept on the floor until next day, but you were cold and dirty, if you didn’t take a warm shower soon you might get sick.

 

You put the backpack in your room, and went to turn on the shower, letting the steam accumulate while you had a glass of water.

 

Gosh you were so fuckin thirsty from all the crying and screaming, you were filling a big glass of water when something hard hit you on the head.

 

The glass slipped through your fingers and fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. You held fast to the kitchen counter, the blow making you see stars.

 

Another blow to the head and you were on the floor.

 

Hands grabbed your arms and dragged you to the living room, turning you to see the ceiling.

A man’s face looked at you from above, he was grimy, bloodshot blue eyes were looking at you, he had a long beard and was wearing a red cap.

You saw what he had hit you with, a gun.

 

He pointed the gun at you.

 

“Where is it!?” he screamed at you.

 

You were too dazed to know what he was talking about, god dammit you had a horrible day, why was this happening to you.

 

He kicked you on the ribs when you didn’t answer, you let out a yell.

 

“TELL ME WHERE IT IS!”

“What! What! What do you want!?” you just faced a killer clown and now this fucker was trying to fuck you up, what the hell had you done to deserve this?!

 

“THE BACKPACK! GIVE ME THE BACKPACK FILLED WITH MONEY!” he screamed at your face.

 

How had he known about that? “I don’t- I don’t know what you are talking about!”

 

He slapped you hard “Don’t lie to me! I saw you in your car counting the money, the money from the backpack!”

 

Shit, you needed to stop counting money by the side of the road. (you blamed the tiredness for that)

 

The guy loaded his gun and pointed it at you head

 

“You either tell me and get out of this alive, or I blow your fucking brains out and find it myself!”

 

You knew you should be more scared, this guy had a gun against your head and it was about to shoot you!

 

But goddammit, you had already been threatened that day by a demon clown, and the blow to your head had certainly done some damage…

 

“TELL ME!” he yelled, clearly exasperated.

 

Tears started leaking from your eyes, death by gunshot sounded fine at that moment, you were so fucking tired.

 

“Fine, have it your way!” you closed your eyes, hoping the pain wouldn’t be so bad.

 

You heard quick footsteps before the gun went off, you gasped. It didn’t hurt! Were you dead already?

 

You opened your eyes to the most unexpected scene

 

Pennywise had the thief by the neck, his eyes were bloodshot yellow, teeth bared and angry as hell.

 

“Well Chris! You have been a very bad little thief! Tell me, what are you afraid of uh?!”

 

The thief was clawing at Pennywise’s hands around his neck, he was getting blue from lack of oxygen.

 

“What? You don’t want to share? Aww Chris! You are ruining the fun!” he said, saliva dripping from his teeth.

 

“h-h-he-elp!” the thief tried to yell

“h-h-he-elp!~” the clown mocked him “You are such a party pooper!”

 

You could hear sirens in the distance, the police was coming. Someone must have called the cops after the gunshot.

 

“Aww, our time has been cut short! Time to go!” Pennywise opened the kitchen window and threw the thief through it, a big thud was hear followed by a painful yell

 

Then he looked at you, still on the floor, his face devoid of any emotion, his mouth set into a hard line.

 

Both of you didn’t know what to say

 

He turned back to the window and jumped through it, more screams could be heard from the thief, until there was silence.

 

* * *

 

 

The police arrived shortly after, apparently your neighbor (the one that didn’t open the door completely) had heard the gunshot and called the police.

 

They saw you on the floor and asked for an ambulance, you scrambled to your feet, your muscles screamed in pain. You told them to not call an ambulance because you couldn’t afford it, they understood (how sad is that?) and instead called their paramedics team, they said it would cost nothing, unless you wanted to make a donation at a later date, you relaxed.

 

While the paramedics arrived, you told your story as best as you could, you had to put your bullshitting skills in action to create a scenario that didn’t include Pennywise nor the backpack full of money in your room. Basically the guy had broken in and you had tried to fight him, he shot but missed, and when he heard the sirens made a run for it through the window, he didn’t steal anything.

 

They didn’t need a lot of details, there had been several other reports about a thief with the descriptions you gave them, so your case would be added to the expedient. You knew the case was closed, you were sure Pennywise had already taken care of it (the thought made you shiver a little, after all the guy had been about to kill you)

 

Once the paramedics arrived they checked you for injuries, you were severely exhausted and your ribs were a little bruised from the kick the thief had given you. The worst of all was the blow to your head, though it wasn’t as bad as you thought, only a slight contusion.

 

An hour later the police and the paramedics left, you had some pain medication the paramedics gave you. They were so sweet! You promised them to bring some cake to the station once you were fully recuperated.

 

The asshole thief had broken your lock, you had to put one of the kitchen tables against the doorknob and hope that would be enough for the night.

 

If you thought you felt like shit before, now you were the shittiest shit that ever existed in shittown.

 

Ugh! You had forgotten to turn of the shower, the water bill would be over the roof this month!

 

Still, you took a quick shower, you didn’t want to get sick on top of everything else.

 

You were practically sleepwalking by the time you got to your room, you changed quickly and fell face first onto your bed, with the last of your last of your last energy you raised your hand to turn off the lamp beside your bed, only then noticing the fresh blood message Pennywise had left you.

 

“Take better care of it “it said, right above the backpack.

 

“Asshole” you said, before finally closing your eyes for you well deserved rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that a wrap!  
> i finally got them into neutral terrain, well at least as neutral as it can be.  
> After this it will be all fun and games! maybe some light fluff, or just a tiny bit of angst, who knows!  
> But if there is something i'm sure is that it will be hilarious seeing them try to get on good terms with each other.  
> I hope you liked it, i think it might be my favorite so far  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
